The Analytical Core is designed to build on an existing infrastructure of instrumentation and technical support at Brown University to provide a managed set of laboratories and analytical facilities that will be shared among all the research projects in this proposed study to detect and quantify organic and inorganic compounds that are considered hazardous to human health. The overall goal of the Core is to provide investigators with the technical expertise and tools necessary to make quantitative assessments of these chemicals in exposed subjects and/or the environment, as well as in the development of tools and procedures to reduce the exposures and risks. There are five specific aims proposed in the Analytical Core: A) Provide centralized equipment facilities for research projects to quantify organic and inorganic compounds; B) Provide a Director who will be responsible for the management of the Core and an instrumentation specialist who will be responsible for machine maintenance and tuning for specific sensitivities as needed; C) Provide knowledge base and personnel to support investigators in the development of appropriate and innovative techniques to satisfy their specific analytical goals; D) Provide expendable supplies and equipment parts to maintain the facilities; and E) Provide training for students, technicians, and researchers using core facilities. Accomplishment of Aim A will include enhancements and additions to existing instrumentation and the acquisition of dedicated mercury analyzers to measure mercury in vapors and liquid phases. Accomplishment of Aims B-E will use the existing infrastructure in MacMillan Hall with a director in place, and a knowledge base and support staff for machine maintenance and training. This model of management will be extended to support the research projects in this study and the analytical facilities that will be shared among the projects.